User blog:ROLVeBloxxer/Bloxxer's Thumbnail List (May 2018+)
Here's all of my thumbnails that I've made since May 2018. Like the previous list, this isn't exactly in chronological order; it's the order in which I posted these onto the wiki. Also I make my TNs brighter than your future 'DEATH BATTLE/DBX/Other' Silver vs Tatsumaki (bloxxer).png|Silver vs Tatsumaki Leon vs Frank (bloxxer).png|Leon vs Frank X vs Cloud (bloxxer).png|Mega Man X vs Cloud Bill vs Rick (bloxxer).png|Bill Overbeck vs Rick Grimes Yu vs Maka (bloxxer).png|Yu Narukami vs Maka Albarn Killua vs Akame (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Killua vs Akame Leon vs Frank (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Leon vs Frank Luigi vs Sage (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Luigi vs Sage Harpuia Goku Black vs Reverse Flash (bloxxer) -v5-.png|Goku Black vs Reverse Flash Edward vs Maka (bloxxer).png|Edward Elric vs Maka Albarn Bowser vs Ridley (bloxxer dbx).png|Bowser vs Ridley Mario vs Ryuko (bloxxer dbx).png|Mario vs Ryuko Steve vs Terrarian (bloxxer dbx).png|Steve vs Terrarian (omm) Mario vs Rayman.png|Mario vs Rayman (omm) Metal Sonic vs Bass.png|Metal Sonic vs Bass Sans vs Judge (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Sans vs Judge Kirby vs Mega Man (bloxxer dbx).png|Kirby vs Mega Man Bendy vs Freddy.png|Bendy vs Freddy Mario vs Kirby (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Mario vs Kirby Mario vs Sonic 2 (bloxxer) -v9-.png|Mario vs Sonic 2 Strange vs Fate (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Dr. Strange vs Dr. Fate Scourge vs Reverse Flash (bloxxer dbx).png|Scourge vs Reverse Flash Killua vs Akame (bloxxer) -v4-.png|Killua vs Akame Phoenix Wright vs Makoto Naegi (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Phoenix Wright vs Makoto Naegi Robbie Rotten vs Waluigi (bloxxer).png|Robbie Rotten vs Waluigi Sakura vs Amy (bloxxer).png|Sakura vs Amy Hellboy vs John Constatine (bloxxer).png|Hellboy vs John Constantine Blake vs Gunvolt (bloxxer).png|Blake vs Gunvolt Captain Cold vs Mei (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Captain Cold vs Mei Sonic vs Flash (bloxxer).png|Sonic vs Flash Mario vs Sonic 2 (bloxxer) -v10-.png|Mario vs Sonic 2 Wario vs Dedede (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Wario vs Dedede Wario vs Shadow (bloxxer).png|Wario vs Shadow Pikachu vs Jibanyan (bloxxer).png|Pikachu vs Jibanyan Punisher vs Dredd (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Punisher vs Dredd Leon vs Frank (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Leon vs Frank Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown (bloxxer).png|Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Galacta Knight vs Frieza (bloxxer).png|Galacta Knight vs Frieza Death the Kid vs Stocking Anarchy (bloxxer).png|Death the Kid vs Stocking Anarchy Raven vs Vergil (bloxxer).png|Raven vs Vergil Shantae vs Shovel Knight (bloxxer).png|Shantae vs Shovel Knight Ultron vs Sigma (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Ultron vs Sigma Master Chief vs Prophet (bloxxer).png|Master Chief vs Prophet Sombra vs Spy (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Sombra vs Spy Bowser vs DDD (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Bowser vs Dedede Dallas vs Trevor (bloxxer).png|Dallas vs Trevor Jacket vs whomstdve (bloxxer).png|Jacket vs ?? John Wick vs whomstdve (bloxxer).png|John Wick vs ?? Zero vs whomstdve (bloxxer).png|Zero vs ?? Necrozma vs Infinite (bloxxer).png|Necrozma vs Infinite Captain America vs Deathstroke (bloxxer).png|Captain America vs Deathstroke Arceus vs Beerus (bloxxer).png|Arceus vs Beerus Stitch vs Silvally (bloxxer).png|Stitch vs Silvally Deathstroke vs Taskmaster (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Deathstroke vs Taskmaster Strange vs Fate (bloxxer) -v4-.png|Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate Trunks vs Zero (bloxxer).png|Trunks vs Zero Shantae vs Lilac (bloxxer).png|Shantae vs Lilac Chris Redfield vs Kurtis Stryker (bloxxer).png|Chris Redfield vs Kurtis Stryker Scout vs Lucio (bloxxer).png|Scout vs Lucio Wario vs Scourge (bloxxer) -v2-.png|Wario vs Scourge Rip Hunter vs whomsdve (bloxxer).png|Rip Hunter vs ?? Sombra vs Spy (bloxxer) -v3-.png|Sombra vs Spy Sub-Zero vs Shirou Fubuki (bloxxer).png|Sub-Zero vs Shirou Fubuki Black Star vs Killua (bloxxer).png|Black Star vs Killua Black Panther vs Blake (bloxxer).png|Black Panther vs Blake Goku Black vs Reverse Flash (bloxxer) -v6-.png|Reverse-Flash vs Goku Black Mario vs Rayman (bloxxer).png|Mario vs Rayman 'TN Contests, OST, ect' Mickey vs Bugs (umg tncontest).png|Mickey vs Bugs Luigi vs Sage (bloxxertncontest).png|Luigi vs Sage Phoenix vs Makoto (bloxxertncontest).png|Phoenix vs Makoto Killua vs Akame (umg tncontest).png|Killua vs Akame Shantae vs Lilac (umg tncontest).png|Shantae vs Lilac Pyrrha vs Kakyoin (bloxxer tncontest).png|Pyrrha vs Kakyoin Yang vs Bullet (bloxxer tncontest).png|Yang vs Bullet Master Chief vs Prophet (bloxxer).png|Master Chief vs Prophet Right Behind You OST (bloxxer).png|Right Behind You (Sombra vs Spy OST) Demoman vs Junkrat (umg tncontest).png|Demoman vs Junkrat Wario vs Scourge (bloxxer tncontest).png|Wario vs Scourge Blake vs Gunvolt (bloxxer tncontest).png|Blake vs Gunvolt Category:Blog posts